What He Didn't See Coming
by AwesomePerson12
Summary: Moriarty really doesn't like being bored. Or anything boring really. Sadly for Molly Hooper, he doesn't find her boring. Moriarty x Molly for a bit, but Sherlolly endgame. Season 3 spoilers. On indefinite hiatus now.
1. Chapter 1

**Reaction fic to season 3's last episode. The ending was so predictable though. (Hate me if you must!). But I still loved it. This is Moriarty's POV.**

**And yes, I know they said he was gay on the last season, but lets just say he's heteroflexible, or bi, eh?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sherlock.**

* * *

I died, then came back. So did Sherlock Holmes.

**_BORING!_**

What I really want to know is how he did it.

I targeted all the people he cared about. Easy, since it was only three.

So, what was the one thing I didn't account for?

Molly Hooper. The only non-boring girl in all of London. Maybe all of Europe.

Yes, even Irene Adler was boring and predictable. And yes, I'm so much a sociopath (high-functioning, of course. Just like Sherlock bloody Holmes.) that I know what and when she will do stuff.

_**BORING! **_

Molly Hooper. I thought conversing with her would be like so many other things, boring. She was funny, with all her dead-body jokes, that no other girl would dream of saying (_or making up!_) and she was one of the only things I missed from London.

Her, and messing with Sherlock Holmes and his sidekick. Whatever his name was. And killing people wasn't one of my favorite things. Yes, it was high up on my list, but messing with people, after deducing them, learning their deepest, darkest secrets was my favorite thing.

After Molly Hooper, of course.

Hey, what was a high-fuctioning sociopath like me to do? I had to become infatuated with a girl at some point.

Thankfully, it was Molly Hooper, and no-one else.

I enjoyed obsessing over Molly Hooper, but being able to do that while messing with Sherlock Holmes and his lackie?

**Priceless.**

Not even the family jewels could pay for that.

I checked. *insert signature smirk here*.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Its been some time since I last updated, and I'm sorry. I think I'll update every weekend, hopefully every Friday, but I can't make promises, sorry!**

**T for mentions of sex.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize. Such as: ****_Sherlock_**

* * *

**Moriarty POV:**

I may have been dead to the world, but there was one person who I wasn't dead to.

Sebastian Moran.

He was my right hand man, making sure Molly always had someone following her, which was sadly hard to do when she was home.

And then I was struck with an idea.

**Put someone in her home.**

It was brilliant, if I do say so myself. Molly was always looking for a companion, and she was still ridiculously hung up on Sherlock.

So I found someone who looked enough like Sherlock, dressed him up, and named him Tom and I was on my way!

I made them meet through friends, who met at yoga class. No office romances for them! They introduced Tom and Molly, and she became absolutely smitten, much to my displeasure.

But, Tom obeyed only my orders, meaning he was a "complete gentleman" for not trying to get into Molly's pants too soon.

I knew Sherlock was alive, and I set off trying to find him. I knew I could find him wherever my criminal network was dismantling.

Though this gave my uneasiness, I knew I could always re-build.

And with Molly at my side, I knew I couldn't fail. And Sherlock _finally_ came back! Wooo, except I knew he was alive all along.

**BORING**

I just needed Sherlock to solve a few more cases that I gave to him, without his knowledge of course, and kept him out of the morgue. I then made Tom break off the engagement, and it pleased me to know Molly wasn't suicidal or anything like that because of it.

That meant she wasn't completely in love with Tom. Which was obvious, I made Tom that way.

I then reveled that I was alive to all of England.

Time to make the police scramble like rats in a maze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I know I'm a horrible person for not updating for so long, apologies. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Sherlock_**

* * *

Sherlock POV:

It really couldn't have been better timing for Moriarty to reveal himself, not saying that I was surprised.

How did he survive?

I guess thats what everyone was asking when they heard about me. Please, still asking.

I really couldn't have cared less about the plane. Or more correctly, the size of it.

It wasn't Mycroft's, so I don't know why he was so proud of it. It was the governments, and they have a reason they make us pay taxes.

I even don't regret killing that thing called a man. It was for Mary, and Mary is important to John, and John is- Not going there.

It was just the… Look in Mycroft's eyes. Like he was… I don't know. I don't really do human emotions well from inside the madness. Usually, whenever I'm solving a case, its from outside the storm. Now, I'm in the eye of the storm, and I find it… hard to focus, for lack of a better way to describe it.

As the plane lands, I can't help but think of the people Moriarty targeted, and the ones he didn't. Not just three people counted.

It wasn't just John, or Ms .Hudson, it was a lot more.

Well, not _a lot _more, but more.

Most importantly, Molly Hooper. She helped me in a way no other could. No other _can_.

I'm sure that Moriarty will target her next, as he was somewhat infatuated with her before, and that made me… uneasy.

He was going after Molly Hooper, and it was my job to stop it.


End file.
